Jason's Sinnoh Adventure
by AlchemicBankai
Summary: Jason's an average kid that's played pokemon. But when Arceus takes him to the pokemon world, he finds there are a few differences between the game and life. Follow Jason through his adventures as he travels Sinnoh, and battles Team Galactic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is technically my second fic, but as I deleted my other fic because it sucked this is like it's my first fic. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

The Journey Begins

_"It is time..."_

"Huh? Who's there?"

_"You are the one who will be brought to this world."_

"What world? What are you talking about?"

_"Come..."_

_--------------------------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhh..," Jason yawned while waking up. "Was that a dream? Darn, and I was hoping something cool would happen..." "Talking to yourself again?" his mother said, coming into his room. "Am I going to have to take you to a therepist?" "Well thanks mom, good morning to you too." "Breakfast is ready when you get dressed," she said leaving.

Jason got out of his bed and put on a white t-shirt, dark jeans, a light brown button-up shirt, and a green and white stripped hat (yes, Kisuke's hat). He went down stairs and was greeted with the aroma of fresh pancakes. "Mmmmm..." he said as he grabbed a plate full of pancakes and sat down at the dining table. "So," Jason said inbetween bites, " where's dad?"

"Oh, he had to leave for work early," said his mom. "I wish you didn't always wear the funny-looking hat all time." "Well that was random, and don't be mean about my hat," Jason exclaimed, "It's an awesome hat." "Sure it is," she said. "Well you and your 'awesome hat' can go take the trash out before the garbage truck comes by." "Fine, whatever," he said as unentusiasticly as possible.

As soon as he got out the front door, Jason dropped the trash bag he was carrying in shock. Standing in front of him was a large four-legged creature with white fur and a gold colored circular structure around its waist. _"Greetings, human," _it began to say. _"I am-" _"HOLY SNOT!! YOU'RE FREAKIN' ARCEUS!!" Jason yelled. _"Yes, I am." _" Were you the one in my dream last night?" _"Yes."_

"Jason, who are you talking-" Jason's mother began before laying eyes on the divine pokemon. "Jason, get in the house now!" "Mom, it's okay. If he was going to hurt me, I think he would have done it by now." He looked back up at Arceus, and then it clicked. "Wait, if you're here, that means pokemon exist!" _"Yes, I have come to offer to take you to the world of pokemon."_ "Oh my god! This is so freaking awesome! I can't believe this is happening! And to me, of all people!" _"Ahem!" _said Arceus, attempting to get his attention. _"I am still awaiting your answer, and I do not have much time."_

"Huh, oh, right, of course. Just let me pack some stuff." Jason said running into his house. This whole time his mother was standing there speechless. A giant monster just appeared in her front yard. And it was asking her only son to go to another world with it. Jason came running back out of his house with a full backpack. "Alright, I'm all set!" _"Very well." _Arceus said turning. A large vortex of light opened infront of him.

As Jason started towards the vortex, his mother yelled, "Wait!" Tears were begining to well up in her eyes. "What about your life here? What about your friends, your school? What about me and your father? You can't just leave all of this behind!" "Mom," Jason said. "My life here sucks. I'm sixteen and I can't even drive yet. I have next to no friends, my grades suck too. I love you mom, but I'll never have this chance again. I have to go. Tell dad I said bye!" And with that he ran into the vortex. Arceus followed and the vortex closed behind them. Jason's mom fell to her knees and began to cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if that ending seemed a little sad, and that it's so short. It's better than how my last fic started. Once again please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! 2 reviews! Thats twice as many as the first chapter of my other fic (which no longer exists)! Joking aside, that really is awesome. I've seen pleanty of other fics that started much better than mine does, and didn't get a review 'till the around the third chapter. Thanks very much! Here is chapter two, which is considerably longer than chapter one and hopefully much better.

Chapter 2

Arrival

Jason awoke, once again, with a yawn. "Ahhhhhh...What happened?" He looked around and saw that it was night and he was lying in the grass by a lake with a forest surrounding it. "Hmm...either A) this is a dream, B) I'm really in the Pokemon world, or C) I've been kidnapped and dumped in the middle of nowhere." Considering he didn't usually think in his dreams, and that he couldn't find any reason for someone to kidnap him, he found B was actually the most likey.

His thoughts were confirmed when he heard a hooting noise and looked up to see, staring at him, a Hoothoot. "Woah," said Jason, "a real freakin' Pokemon. This is awesome!" He wanted to get closer in order to get a better look at it, but the pokemon flew off as soon as he got up. '_Wait_,' he thought, '_Where's Arceus? Did he really just dump me here?'_ "Arceus! Arceus where are you?" Jason called, recieving no answer. His stomach growled and he decided that he should look for a town. He grabbed his backpack, which had been next to him when he woke up, and he headed into the forest.

"Freakin' Arceus, putting me in the middle of nowhere. No map, food, or even a tent." Jason mumbled to himself as he walked along. As he walked, he saw a few more Hoothoot, and what he could swear was a Noctowl. "I don't even know what region I'm in. Hoothoot and Noctowl can be found in lots of places, I think." After what seemed like ages, he saw some lights and reached a town shortly after.

"I can smell food..." he said as his stomach growled again. He followed his nose right to a restraunt, only to realize, he did not have any money in this world. "Why Arceus? Why do you torture me so?!" he asked the sky.

"Um, excuse me?" said a man. Jason looked up to be face-to-face with..."Prof. Oak?!" The old man smiled. "Ah, I see you already know me. You must be Jason." "Yeah, thats me, but how did you know?" Jason asked. "Ah, yes. I was told about you by Arceus, beleive it or not. But would you like to talk over dinner? You must be hungry and without money to be looking inside a restraunt without going in." Jasons stomach growled once again. "Oh, yes please." he said, a little embarassed.

They entered the restraunt and were quickly seated and ordered their food which quickly arrived. "So," Jason said between mouthfuls, "you met Arceus too?" "Yes, it was while I was out checking on the Pokemon at my lab. All of a sudden, the Pokemon moved away from me, and Arceus appeared. He told me that he was planning to bring a human from another world to ours in order to see how they would fare. I was asked to explain this and get you started on your journey." "Journey?" asked Jason. "Your Pokemon journey. Or do you not want to?" he asked. "Of course I want to!" Jason exclaimed. "It's just...won't I look stupid starting now when most people start at 10?" Prof. Oak looked puzzled. "Hmm, what do you...oh, thats right! I was told that our world was simply a game and show in your world." "Wow. Arceus knew that too?" "Yes. It seems he has been sending visions of our world to yours for a number of years now. The people of your world that recieved those visions ended up making a game and a show out of them. Apparently, although these were very much similar to our world, they have quite a few differences. An example would be that the age most trainers start their journeys at is 16 in this world." "How convienient for me." Jason said. "Yes, can you imagine 10-year-olds actually crossing countries by themselves?" Prof. Oak asked. "I always did think that was odd." replied Jason.

Prof. Oak looked at his watch. "Oh my, its getting late." he said. Prof. Oak paid the bill and they both exited the restruant. "Now, where am I going to stay?" said Jason. "Why at the Pokemon center of course." said Oak. "They provide free rooms to traveling trainers, and I'm sure they will let us stay tonight." They walked for a few minutes before reaching and entering the Pokemon Center. At the counter stood Nurse Joy. "Hello, how may I help you this evening?" she asked. "We would like two rooms please." said Prof. Oak. "Okay, right this way please." '_So Nurse Joy is real too.'_ Jason thought, wondering what else was different or the same than what he knew.

As they reached their rooms, Nurse Joy turned to them. "Here are your rooms. Have a good night's sleep." she said and walked back to the front desk. "Well," said Pro. Oak, "get a good rest. Tomorrow, we'll go to Prof. Rowan's lab, where you can pick up your starter Pokemon and your Pokedex and you can begin your journey." "Okay, thanks again for dinner." said Jason, going into his room.

He got dressed into some sweat pants and an extra shirt he grabbed before leaving. As he climbed into bed he thought, '_Wow. I'm really going on a Pokemon adventure. I hadn't dreamed about this since I was a kid, and now it's real. I just hope I don't screw up.'_ He smiled and fell asleep, dreaming about his next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason woke up the next day excited to see the last night's events weren't a dream. He got dressed and went to the lobby to find Prof. Oak waiting for him. "Ah, there you are. Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yeah, it was nice waking up in a bed and not a patch of grass." Jason said laughing.

They left the Pokemon center and started towards Prof. Rowan's lab. "So, since we're going to see Prof. Rowan, that means we're in Sinnoh, right?" "Yes, that's right." said Prof. Oak. "You sure know alot about our world. Do you know which starters you can pick from?" "Yeah. Sinnoh's starters are Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. The only problem is which to choose. They all evolve into powerful pokemon." Jason said. "Well in any case, I'm sure you'll be close with your pokemon. By the way, you might want to keep it a secret that you're from another world." "Well yeah. If I went around saying that, I'd get locked up in an asylum."

They arrived at Rowan's lab and rang the door bell. The door quickly opened, revealing a man in a white lab coat. "P-Prof. Oak! We weren't expecting you here. Please, come in." said the man, obviously excited to see Oak. They entered the lab as the assistant ran off and quickly returned with Prof. Rowan. "Ah, Samuel! Good to see you." he said. "You too Prof. Rowan. How have you been?" "Ah you know, starting young trainers off on their adventures, catching up on studing Sinnoh's Pokemon. It's nice to vacation, but I suppose 4 years was a rather long time." He spotted Jason and asked, "Speaking of young trainers, who is this?" "This is Jason." he said as Jason said "Hello, sir." "I was wondering if you could help him get started on his journey."

"Ah. Well unfortunatly, as much as I like starting trainers on their journies, and especially with you asking, I just gave my last starter pokemon to a trainer yesterday. I could give you a Pokedex, but I won't recieve any new starters until next week I'm afraid." said Rowan. "I have to wait a whole week?! Man, this really sucks." said Jason dissapointedly. "Well," said Prof. Oak, "I do happen to be carrying one Kanto starter with me." He pulled out a pokeball and opened it. In a flash of light, a large, orange lizard with a flame on the end of it's tail appeared. "Charrrrr..." it yawned, apparently just waking up. "Would you like this..." Prof. Oak stopped when he saw the expression on Jason's face.

"HO-LY-HELL!" Jason exclaimed. "Its a freaking Charmander! This is awesome!" The Charmander looked up at him with confusion. "What's up? My names Jason, and you're going to be my new partner." Jason said holding out his hand to the lizard Pokemon. Charmander looked at his hand for a bit, then grabbed it with his claw and said, "Charmander!" with a smile. "Well, it appears you two will get along well." said Prof. Oak. "Here are your pokeballs and Pokedex." said Prof. Rowan. "As with all trainers, you're quest is to gather data on as many Pokemon as you can. You can best do this by battling other trainers, or finding wild Pokemon. Be sure to have fun, and good luck." "Thank you sir." said Jason.

"Excuse me," said the assistant from earlier. "My daughter is also a trainer. Her name is Dawn. She left yesterday and forgot her Pokedex. She's clumbsy so I'm sure you'll catch up to her before too long. Could you please give it to her if you see her?." "Yeah, of course." said Jason, taking the Pokedex. "Ah, Jason!" said Prof. Oak. "Before you leave, here's some money. You still don't have any do you?" He handed Jason 50 Pokedollars (I'm hacking off two 0's from the prices in the game, cause really, 200 for a freakin' pokeball?), which Jason thankfully took. "Thanks for everything Prof. Oak. I'm off!" he said leaving.

Everyone waved to him as he got farther and farther away. "Well it was nice seeing you again Prof. Rowan." Oak said. "But, I must leave as well. I'm needed at my lab." "It was good seeing you as well." said Rowan. Prof. Oak left and Rowan's assistant stood there with a worried look on his face. _'I never told him what Dawn looks like.'_ he thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was long. I originally planned on stopping at when Jason went to sleep again, but I felt I had to make up for that really short first chapter. Next chapter should have battling in it, but I don't know how good that'll be.

I know at least 48 other people at least looked at this. YOU CAN REVIEW ANONYMOUSLY IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT! That said, plz review! I'll probably update faster if you do!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Sorry I've waited so long to update this. The average, hard working author would say that they couldn't update due to the fact that school is in and they have homework, projects, etc. My truely honest reason is simply that I was too lazy. I'm honestly going to try to fix this and get a new chapter up _at least_ every weekend.

Thank you loads for the reviews, I can't believe I actually have as many as I do. Since some of you don't have accounts, I'm going to go ahead and try to answer any questions at the beginning of each chapter.

Darkside:

Ouch, that was harsh. Though it was honest, and for that I thank you. Jason's fanboying will definately go down, but can you honestly tell me you wouldn't do at least a little fanboying in Jason's position? The chapters will be longer if I can get enough detail to make them long. I have a little trouble when it comes to great amounts of detail, but as I have said, this is pretty much my first fic. As for the title, I'm not all too creative in titles and names. If anyone would like to give suggestions for a new title, please do.

Jarkes:

Romance...yeah, it's sorta planned, but I'm not sure how it'll come out. I haven't tried it yet, but then again I haven't tried most things as, once again, this is my first fic. So, I can only answer with a definite maybe.

Gotta remember that I shouldn't count this in the word count. Ok, here's chapter three, hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

First Day on the Job

As Jason was heading to the edge of town, he went into the Pokemart to buy supplies. "Lets see," he thought, entering the store, "If I'm gonna take this seriously, I guess the first things to get should be a sleeping bag, Pokemon food, potions, (he looked at his backpack which couldn't hold much more) and a bigger backpack. He would have bought a tent, but he didn't feel like having to set it up and take it down over and over again. Plus it was too expensive.

As he browsed through the different kinds of Pokemon food, he realized that he had absolutety no idea what Charmander would like to eat. So, thinking of the most simple solution, he pulled Charmander's pokeball out of his pocket, enlarged it, and opened the ball. In a short flash of red light, the lizard pokemon stood infront of him. "Char!" it said happily. "Heh," Jason said to his pokemon while rubbing it's head. "I still can't get over how awesome that is. But I can't keep geeking out everytime something I think is cool happens. If I do, people will think I'm wierd, though they'd be right."

"Anyways, back on topic. I want you to smell these and tell me which one you like," he said holding out a few cans of food. Charmander to a few seconds to smell each can and then taped a steak flavored brand. "Haha, good taste." Jason grabbed a few cans and about five potions, leaving Charmander out of it's ball. He looked over at the backpacks and picked out a large duffle bag with quite a few pockets. He paid for the purchases at the cash register. "Have a nice day," said the cashier, looking glad that the pokemon with an open flame on it's tail was leaving the store.

"Geez," said Jason looking at the eight dollars he had left, "that stuff nearly wiped me out." Charmander was still out of it's ball and was walking next to it's trainer. He looked down at the pokemon. " I sure hope were good at battling, or we might have a hard time with money." he said alittle worridly. "Char charrrr!" Charmander replied confidently. "Alright, then lets go!" Jason said, as he and Charmander headed out of town and on to route 202.

Almost as soon as they were out of sight of the town, a wild Bidoof came out of the grass and started running at Charmander for a Tackle. "Okay, first battle. Let's do this! Charmander dodge to the right!" Charmander jumped out of the way of Bidoof's tackle, but Bidoof just turned and started another attack. "Alright, we have to attack. Charmander, dodge again, but use Scratch as it passes you!" The lizard pokemon did as it was told and moved out of the way, but hit Bidoof with it's claw as it passed, knocking it a few feet back. The injured Bidoof got back up, breathing harder than before. "Okay, lets finish it up with Ember!" Charmander spit out a shower of tiny flames that burned Bidoof as they hit. Defeated, Bidoof ran off into the grass. "Alright!" Jason exclaimed. "We beat our first pokemon!" "Charmander char!" said Charmander, happy he could win for his trainer.

After they calmed down, they started heading through the forest, defeating a few wild pokemon here and there, with similar results as their first battle. After a few hours, they got hungry and stopped near a small pond. Charmander got to eat it's pokemon food and Jason used some of the water from the pond for a cup of instant noodles and cooked it with the flame on Charmander's tail. "I really couldn't have asked for a better pokemon to start with, could I? Great inside and outside of battle." He told his pokemon. "Char char." it replied scratching the back of it's head.

As they finished their meals and got ready to start walking again, they heard a noise come from behind them. They turned around to see three kids, two boys and a girl, coming out from behind the trees. "Hey big guy," said one of the children. "Wanna battle?" "C'mon Tristan," the girl of the group said. "You're not going to win. You saw how he beat all those pokemon." "You don't understand Natalie. It's because he's so good that we want to battle him." said the second boy. "But Logan, neither of you even have your trainers license yet." "It doesn't mean we're bad battlers!"

"Um," Jason said, interupting the arguement. "I'll battle if you want." "Really? Cool!" the boys said. "Me first, me first!" said the first boy, pushing the other out of the way. "Okay, Tristan right? I'm Jason." "Alright, lets battle! Go, Starly!" Tristan said, throwing his pokeball and releasing the small bird pokemon. "Starly!" it shouted. "Lets go Charmander! It's our first trainer battle!" Jason told his pokemon. "Charmander!" It exclaimed excitedly. "Starly, use Quick Attack!" said Tristan, taking the initiative. "Charmander, Ember!" shouted Jason. As Charmander was about to attack, Starly slammed into it and knocked it down. '_Darn,'_ thought Jason, _'I should've figured it would be faster than a wild one.'_ "Charmander, use Scratch!" "Starly, fly up!" As Charmander ran to attack it, Starly flew too high for it to reach. "Looks like you aren't as good as we thought." said the kid. "You think so, huh? Charmander, use Ember straight up in the air!" Charmander did as it was told and blew flames at Starly. The bird moved out of the way, but as the embers reached their maximum hieght, they spread apart like a water spout. They rained down on Starly, burning it and causing it to lose altitude. "Oh yeah, now use Scratch!" Charmander ran up to it just as it was low eoungh and clawed it, knocking it to the ground and making it faint.

"Yes! We won our first trainer battle! Thank you Charmander!" Jason shouted with Charmander jumping with happiness right beside him. "Aw man, that sucks." said Tristan, returning his defeated Starly back to it's ball. "Thanks, big guy, that was lotsa fun! Here," he sadi holding out some loose change. "I can't take that," Jason said, not wanting to feel like a bully beating up kids for money. "But then it won't be like a real battle," said the kid pouting. "Well, fine. But only cause it was a real battle." he said taking the money. "I think you said you wanted to battle too, right?" he said adressing the second boy. "Naw," he said. "I can't even beat Tristan, so I know I really can't beat you." "Okay then, I have to give Charmander a rest anyways. Would you mind ponting me in the direction of the nearest city?"he asked the kids. "Sure," said the girl, as she pointed to some trees. "If you go through these trees, you'll get to a path that goes right to Jubilife." "Okay, thanks. C'mon Charmander." He returned the lizard pokemon to it's pokeball and started to walk off. "See you later, take care!" "See ya later big guy!"

After leaving the kids, Jason was still walking for about an hour. "I really hope they didn't put me on the road back to Sandgem." he said to himself. After a few more minutes, the trees started thinning and Jason walked through the entrance to Jubilife City. "Alright, I'm finally here! I thought I was going to have to camp out for sure." He checked his watch for the time...it read 1:47 AM. As it was still very much light out, he decided to put his watch in his pocket and fix it later. He headed straight for the Pokemon Center and as he walked up to the doors, they flew open and someone ran into him hard, causing them both to fall over.

"Ow, what was that about?" the person said. He got up and Jason could see that he had a striped shirt, a red scarf, and oddly shaped blond hair. "Oh," the boy said, spotting Jason. "Uh, sorry about that." He ran off as quickly as possible, as if his life depended on it. _'Was that the rival?' _Jason thought, recognizing him. _'Guess that means all of the game characters are real.' _He got up and went inside. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the Nurse Joy at the counter. _'And the whole large identical Nurse Joy family thing is real.'_ "May I have my pokemon healed, please? And are there any rooms open for tonight?" he asked, pulling out Charmander's pokeball. "Is this the only one?" she asked. "Yeah, why is that a problem?" "No, no. I'm just used to seeing trainer's carry more pokemon." she told him, turning to the machine for healing pokemon. After about a minute, she turned back around and handed him the pokeball. "All done. Now I'll just check and...okay, there are still rooms available for tonight." "Okay, thank you very much." he said and went outside.

Almost as soon as he left, a man appeared in front of him smilling. "Hello there. You appear to be a pokemon trainer, right?" "Uh, yeah. Why?" Jason asked, taken suprise by the man's sudden appearence. "Well, I'm the president of the Poketch company. I'm having a free Poketch campaign." the man said. "Oh, thats right. You get the poketch here." said Jason, not realizing he said it outloud. "Excuse me?" asked the man, wondering how the boy knew of his campaign. "Oh, um, I uh, my friend told me!" Jason said making an excuse for his knowing. "Well then, you probably already know how to get me to give you a Poketch." "Yeah, get the coupons from the clowns right?" "Bingo, you are correct! But you might want to hurry, it's getting late." "Right, I'll be back." Jason said running off to find the clowns.

Two of the clowns were easy to find, as they were infront of the biggest buildings in the city. The questions weren't hard either, but the third clown was nowhere in sight and it was getting dark. As was running around, he spotted an old man struggling with some bags. Forgetting about looking for the clown, he ran over to the man. "Need a hand?" Jason asked. "Oh, yes please." he replied. "I was just thinking that I wasn't going to make it home with all of these groceries, I'm sorry to bother you." "Oh, it's no trouble." Jason said. "So where is your house?" "Just outside of the city. Follow me." They walked for a few minutes untill they finally reached the old man's house. Just as the he was about to open the door, a wild Bibarel ran out of the woods. Smelling the groceries, it used Water Gun, to try to knock them out of the old man's hands.

The man barely moved out of the way and Bibarel started to charge at him. "I'll get this, go Charmander!" Jason shouted, throwing his pokeball. "Char!" Charmander said, glad to be out in the open. The appearence of Charmander startled the beaver pokemon, and Jason used that to his advantage. "Charmander, use Scratch!" Charmander ran up to Bibarel and hit it with its claw. Bibarel stepped back a bit, but didn't seem very hurt. _'Guess I can't expect much better against an evolved Pokemon.'_ he thought as Charmander was dodging Water Guns. "Move in and keep using Scratch!" he told Charmander. The lizard managed to land two more attacks before Bibarel finally hit it and sent Charmander flying back to Jason. "Are you okay?!" he asked, worried for his Pokemon. "Charmander char," it said getting back up. It was breathing heavy and probably couldn't take another hit. _'We're going to have to finish this now, but Scratch is our only effective attack since its a water type.' _Jason thought. "Alright, use Scratch as strong as you can!" Charmander started running towards its opponent as Bibarel shot at it with another Water Gun. Before the attack could hit, Charmander's claw began to shine and looked metallic. It slashed through the Water Gun, splitting the blast in half, and proceeded to hit Bibarel and knock it back into the forest.

"Awesome! Good job Charmander!" Jason exclaimed. "Charmander!" the lizard pokemon said, happy to have beaten an evolved pokemon. "That wasn't Scratch, so by the look of it, you must've learned Metal Claw! That's great since the first gym's the rock type, and steel beats rock." he told his pokemon. "Thank you so much." said the old man, who watched the whole thing. "If you hadn't came along, I'd be late getting here and all my food would be wet." "It was nothing, really." Jason said. "Here, I want you to have this for helping me." the man said, handing Jason a fishing rod. "You're a trainer, right? There are many streams and lakes out there. This way you can catch the pokemon in them." "Sweet, thanks," Jason said. "Well I've got to go. See you later, and thanks for the rod!" he said and ran back to the city.

As he got back to the Pokemon Center, he saw the Poketch company president waiting for him. "Sorry," Jason said. "I couldn't find that third clown." "Ah, that doesn't matter. I saw what you did for that man back there, and decided, forget the third coupon! Here, you can have it now." the man said handing Jason a brand new Poketch. "I must be going now, keep up the good work." the Poketch president said, and walked off. _'Wow, that was corny. But whatever works, I guess.'_ thought Jason. He went inside the Pokemon Center and went up to Nurse Joy. "Hello," she said. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming." "I got alittle sidetracked. Would you please heal my pokemon again?" Jason said, pulling out Charmander's pokeball. "Of course." said Joy, turning to the machine.

As she began the machine, a boy walked in, looking tired. He had short black hair, a red hat, and a red scarf. "Has anyone seen a strange guy with wierd looking blonde hair?" "I have," said Jason. "You could say we ran into eachother." "Knowing Barry, you probably mean that literaly. I swear, he couldn't hold still to save his life." "He sure seemed that way. Hi, I'm Jason." he said holding out his hand. "Lucas." the boy said, shaking Jason's hand. "Well, you missed your friend by a few hours." "Yeah, looks like I'm staying here tonight." said Lucas as he went to ask Joy for a room.

Jason left towards his own room after getting Charmander from Nurse Joy, and got on the bed as soon as he entered. _'Let's see,'_ he thought. _'I'm set for Roark. If I leave early tomorrow, I might make it all the way to Orebugh._ And with that thought, he fell asleep, exhausted from the days many, many events.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank God. It's over. Hopefully that was long enough for you. The battling scenes came out nicely in my opinion, but it's your opinion that matters. I hope anyone reading this far is hooked and will stay with me all the way through this.

Two things

1.) About the title, if you have any suggestions, I'll look at them. I need your help, as I am not all too creative. So please, any suggestions are appreciated.

2.) I am considering making a drawing for each chapter. Now, mind you I'm only considering this as I am about as good of an artist as I am an author (which is bad by my standards). If you would like to see this, please let me know. If enough of you say so, I really won't have a choice now will I?

Please read and review, and if you're actually reading this, thank you for reading this far.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well, first I'd like to say I'm sorry to anyone who had been waiting for another chapter (though anyone who actually read this probably forgot about this already). I'd like to announce that I will try to continue this, but I'm going to rewrite the chapters already up. Hopefully after that I'll manage to keep up with the story at least every once in a while. Of course that didn't work out too well the first time, so don't expect anything. Well, I'm off to start rewriting, so see ya later.

Oh by the way, the revised/new chapters will be posted as a new story. The title will be "GameReality".


	5. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

Hello again. I'm just here to say that GameReality has finished its revision chapters and now is new chapters that were not in this. So please, anyone who used to read and review this please now read GameReality. I've updated twice this week already so any reviews would encourage me to keep going like this. Once again if you liked this, GameReality is a revised version and is where I'll be writing new chapters. So please start reading! Thank you.


End file.
